


looks like heaven

by simplymellifluous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Moaning, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Smut, Wrestling, chris' beautiful ass, like 90 words about cumming, sleepycabin era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymellifluous/pseuds/simplymellifluous
Summary: Chris O’Neill is a very perceptive man, according to almost everyone who’s known him.Even when Chris is riding Cory’s dick like a madman, he denotes the little things in himself and the other.(another lil drabble)
Relationships: Chris O'Neill/Cory Spazkid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	looks like heaven

Chris O’Neill is a very perceptive man, according to almost everyone who’s known him. 

Even when Chris is riding Cory’s dick like a madman, he denotes the little things in himself and the other.

When Cory gets closer to orgasm, he closes his eyes more frequently and tends to breathe harder, not moan louder. He’d rather hear Chris groan. He can’t come without having his hands knitted in Chris’ hair or gripping Chris’ leg, and his head always tilts back when he can feel himself cumming.

Chris is more of a blubbery mess when he gets to that point, moaning and spitting random, passionate phrases at Cory like, “Oh my fucking god,” “don’t stop”, “you’re so fucking good right there,” and “please, please please.” His Irish accent thickens and his legs shake in arousal, and he hardens immediately when he feels Cory’s thick hands on his body. 

They come differently as well. Chris feels his orgasm deeply and lets it wash over him like a wave, shouting and moaning and shaking like it’s the best experience in his life. He rolls his eyes back and his legs quiver and he feels every single touch on his skin in ecstasy. He blames his artsy, romantic side for his dramatics, but it also comes from his far-too-vivid imagination even as a kid laying face down in a bathtub or hiding at the computer desk. He’s a naturally expressive person.

Cory’s less articulate when he comes. He jolts instantaneously faster and rougher into the other, and gives one sharp groan before backing away. Chris doesn’t mind it but he always jokingly chastises Cory on his lackluster performances. Cory always laughs and pinches him after those comments, threatening later punishment for such mean criticisms.

The two are currently locked in some sort of riding position where Chris is holding Cory’s wrists onto the headboard above them and Cory is holding his gaze on Chris’ bliss-filled face. Chris’ hips are stuttering a bit more than before, so Cory loosens the other’s grip and starts to bounce him up and down on his cock. 

“Shit, oh...Cory, Cory, please..fuck...” Chris moans needily, his eyes already starting to roll backwards. He grabs onto the other’s shoulder to get some leverage, but Cory completely takes over, guiding his hips, studying his face, following his moans. He finishes the euphoric boy off by grabbing his cock with his right hand and jerking him off furiously. 

Chris squeaks out and kisses Cory as he cums, liquid soaking both of their stomachs as he pants and whimpers and shakes. His legs, on cue, tremble briefly and Cory grins, distracted by his adorable boyfriend. Once he finishes spasming and tingling, Chris pulls back from the kiss and focusedly starts to ride again. This time, he stares down into Cory’s eyes with a devilish fervor as Cory starts to rasp in and out a little more.

Cory’s hands linger on his hips and he feels climax start to consume him, but he can’t help but concentrate on Chris’ eyes, his hips, his lips, his hands. His head abruptly tilts backwards and he grunts out a guttural, hoarse, “Chris” as he feels himself fill the other’s ass. Chris, quivering and spent, lets Cory pull out and he lays forward on top of Cory, entangled. Both breathe slowly in silence for a minute, their hearts synced, their minds blank, their hands intertwined.

Chris tries to get up from the bed but Cory’s heavy arms hold his body down. The two share an impish look and Cory closes his eyes. “Stayy _ yyy _ . It’s comf _ ffyyyy.” _ Cory responds, tangling himself even further around the other. The other snorts and bats off the other’s arms, slinking out of the bed. He uses the restroom for a moment and Cory sits up a little in bed. He feels uneasy without Chris next to him.

Chris walks back in and puffs at Cory’s eager view of him from the bed. “Ya’ waiting for someone around here?” Cory smiles, but gets a little distracted by the view of Chris’ ass as Chris turns to put on his boxers. 

Cory swears on his life that he has never seen a more perfect creation of God.

Chris’ ass would be the eighth wonder of the world if Cory had any say.

“Nah, nah. Just admiring the gorgeous view from here.” He replies, tilting his head in the exact direction it moves. Chris turns around swiftly in brief confusion but just as quickly figures out what he means. 

“Oh, you got jokes, huh?” Cory cracks up in laughter, covering his face as Chris throws a pillow at him. “John Oliver’s son got jokes, huh?” Both dissolve into laughter as they play-wrestle. Punches are thrown, Chris kicks at him a bit, but the fight resolves with a stalemate of making out and cuddling until the other guys come home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! tryna get back on my fic writing grind so here's the second one in a row. i tried to test out the dynamic between a cute lil friendship on the podcast and i think they transitioned rlly well into a smutty fic!!
> 
> anyway, hope y'all are still staying safe! have a great day!


End file.
